To Mantua
by Lady Emily
Summary: Juliet wakes up that extra fifteen minutes early. Romeo and Juliet. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: I had to read _Romeo and Juliet_ for my English class, and I didn't really feel sorry for them. It kinda seemed like everyone (excluding Benvolio, of course) was an idiot. But then our class watched the 1968 version of _Romeo and Juliet_, and I started to pity them. I mean, all they wanted was to be together! So I decided that I had to write a different ending, just so I can pretend that they both lived happily ever after. I'll be doing it in story format because I haven't done much play writing, but please read and review! Without further ado, here's my take on the last scene of R & J:

* * *

_Ouch. Where am I? Where's Romeo?_

With much effort, Juliet opened her eyes, although she could see nothing in the darkness. She could feel nothing but undiluted fright. She knew where she was now. In her own tomb.

Slowly, her senses returned to her. She took a deep breath and gagged as the smell of the decaying bodies reached her nose. She tried to move and found that she couldn't. Her entire body was numb; her arms and legs as heavy and useless as lead.

Where was Romeo? He was supposed to be here! He was supposed to come and take her away from all of this. What if he hadn't gotten the letter? Oh, God, she really was going to suffocate in here!

She took deep breaths of stagnant air, trying to quell the rising claustrophobia. Relax, she told herself. He'll be here. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she looked around. What a mistake. The first thing she laid eyes on was the festering body of Tybalt. She gagged again, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Please, God, let Romeo come.

Without opening her eyes, she tried to move again. She just wanted to get the blood flowing. No movement yet, but she kept trying anyway.

Suddenly, she held her breath. Were those hoofbeats? Yes, they were, and they were coming closer. Romeo! He was coming! A spark of hope shot through her body. She wanted to get up, get out, and run to him, but she was still paralyzed.

What was that? Did she hear voices? Yes. Two voices. One of them was shouting, but what it was saying she couldn't make out. A second voice answered, much more softly. Juliet would know that voice anywhere! It was Romeo! Her heart swelled with anticipation. It was really him!

She wanted to call his name, but, try as she might, she could make no sound. Then she heard a sound that filled her with dread: the unmistakable grating of a sword being drawn from its sheath. She felt a wave of panic as a second sword was drawn. More voices, and then the clang of sword against sword.

Who else was out there? Why was he fighting with Romeo? Who would free her if Romeo was… She gulped. No. Romeo couldn't –wouldn't – die. Not now, when they were so close to happiness! Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she was unable to wipe them away. All she could think about is what she would give to have Romeo there to kiss them away. She couldn't stop herself from sobbing brokenly. She was alone here, surrounded by corpses, in the dark, and incapable of speech or movement. Oh, Romeo!

Outside the swordfight raged on. Every clang of the swords stabbed Juliet with fear. Any second, Romeo could be struck a fatal blow. Juliet tried desperately to move, to shout, to do anything but sit here in this helpless agony. She thought she felt her fingers twitch, but she couldn't be sure.

A loud tormented cry broke the silence of the tomb. Juliet gasped. Please, don't let it be Romeo! She didn't care who it was, so long as Romeo was okay. She heard some more murmuring: Romeo! But was he the victor or the defeated?

A loud clang shook the tomb. Someone was breaking into the vault! _Romeo, Romeo, Romeo…_ Juliet chanted his name in her head like a mantra. It had to be him. It just had to! Now Juliet was sure she could feel her fingers moving.

The door to the vault swung open with a tortured groan. Juliet could see a figure out of the corner of her eye. _Romeo, Romeo, Romeo…_ Was it him? Why couldn't she speak? The figure came closer… It was too dark to make out the face… _Romeo, Romeo, Romeo…_

Juliet mustered the strength to turn her head towards the figure. If she were able, she would have cried out with joy as she confirmed the boy's identity. It was Romeo, his clothes bloody and face tear-streaked. What had happened to make him cry?

Romeo was moving from corpse to corpse with his torch, trying to find her. Juliet watched him through tears of relief and joy. There was nothing else she could do, and she knew she would never tire of looking at him.

"Romeo." she croaked softly. She had finally found her voice!

Romeo whirled around. Juliet could see that he was sobbing now. "Oh, Juliet… Juliet…" he cried desperately. "My love…" He sank to the floor, weeping uncontrollably.

Juliet frowned. Did he think he was hearing things? Why was he so unhappy? They could be together now. What was wrong? "Romeo?" she rasped again, louder this time.

"What? Who's there?" Romeo looked up slowly.

Juliet strained her tired muscles and found she could lift her hand. "Romeo, I'm here." she said, waving to him.

Romeo leapt up and hastened to Juliet's side. "Juliet? What…" Juliet could see confusion shining in his eyes. "You're alive?" He asked in shock.

Juliet smiled at her love. "Of course." she murmured as Romeo leaned down to kiss her.

"I thought you were dead." Romeo said in between kisses. "Oh, Juliet, I came here to die with you!"

Juliet raised her heavy arms and encircled Romeo's neck. "I love you, my Romeo."

"And I you." Romeo said happily, kissing her again.

Juliet giggled. "Romeo?" she asked sweetly.

Romeo pulled away. "Yes, love?"

"Take me to Mantua." she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I would love to know what you think, even if it's just a thumbs-up or thumbs-down, and reviews are so encouraging. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
